fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Carmilla Heldolf
|mark location=Left-Buttcheek |occupation=Pirate Member of the Black Pearl Dark Mage "Humanoid Cloaker" "Smooth Sailing" Provider |team=Black Pearl Crew |partner=Mariana Averman |base of operations=Fimbulvinter |status= Active |relatives= Unknown (Deceased) Killigrew Jones (sex-buddy "lover") |magic= Enchantment Bullet Magic Song Magic Water Magic |weapons= Thousand Sunny Gaon ( , Sauzando Sanī Gaon; lit. "Illuminating Rays of the Warring Era") |image gallery=No }} Carmilla Heldolf (カミーラ·ヘルダルフ, Kamīra Herudarufu) is a pirate that belongs to the infamous pirate crew, Black Pearl — who're known for defying all forms of authority and causing mayhem wherever they sail; in fact, Carmilla is considered to be one of the most wanted criminals in all of Earthland, her membership serving as the foundation that's coupled with a myriad of other reasons. While her role on the crew is rather.... questionable at best, due to abnormal mastery of — something that's allowed her to avoid trouble a myriad times in the past, she's recognized as a "humanoid cloaker" — using said skill to turn the Fimbulvinter invisible, thus undetected to the naked eye — allowing their presence to go unnoticed, thus making surprise assaults much easier. In lieu of her tremendously horrendous past, she's considered to be the comic-relief of the crew members, her antics being well-known both on and off the ship. She's been dubbed as the "Drunk Mess of the High Seas" (公海の酒飲み, Kōkai no Sakenomi) by the rest of the crew, something she's strangely taken a liking to. Prior to her membership, she was one of the various inmates that belonged to the largest mage-only prison in Ishgar, ; the reason for her incarcerations was because of her misuse of magic in her normal drunken stupors, destroying large areas and killing well over thousands of people — even if it was by accident. Through some stroke of fortune, probably when the security was lowered to an extent when a certain Holy Knight was recently inaugurated — thus retired from her position as Head, she was able to escape, annihilating all that stood in her way. Soon after, she's made a name for herself all over the continent, mainly in port towns where she regularly resides. A High Enchanter ( , Hai Enchantā lit. "High-Ranking Effect-Date Addition Art Warrior") that's responsible for the creation of her current partner/aid — Mariana Averman, she's known by her title of "Neptune's Bride" (海王星花嫁, Kaiōsei Hanayome) — as she's considered to be one of the strongest water mages in all of Earthland, her skill in the element being otherworldly due to her intimate relationship she has with the sea, understanding most of its mysteries; this is prominently seen when she's able to control the voluminous amounts of moisture and certain aspects of the marine environment with no difficulty, making her seem unbeatable in the eyes of her enemies in such areas. This is but another benefit that allowed for her position in the crew, as she's been officially dubbed as the "smooth sailing" provider — allowing the crew to travel safely on the high seas without natural interference. She also wields her signature weapon with such accuracy and deadly power, she gained the additional moniker of "Loaded Grim Reaper" (満載死神, Mansai Shinigami). Due to past actions, she's one of the top five targets of Mylene Amphisvena, her existence being an extreme danger to the order of the magical continent. Appearance Carmilla is considered to be an individual of extreme beauty, something that's matched only be her carefree, silly, and to an extent — drunken stupor of a personality; it's been commented by her captain that she's in her articulate words "fairly adequate rear", seen whenever she gets a handful of her whenever she's around, and often leading to girl-on-girl action whenever the two are alone. Despite the various comments made about her are normally vulgar and indecent — sometimes brought on by her equally indecent presentation of herself, they all lead to the aforementioned point. Even Carmilla often expresses her beauty as the greatest amongst the Black Pearl crew, something that's questionable — given that said crew are full people who are considered to be ridiculously attractive in the eyes of others in lieu of their Dark Mage status. Regardless, her beautiful appearance is considered to be one of her greatest traits, something matched only by abnormally-high arcane prowess and alcohol intake capacity. For woman in her mid-twenties, she's incredibly youthful and childlike with delicate peachy skin and facial features that's similar to a skillfully-crafted porcelain doll; this makes appear much younger than actual. Her captain once stated that she thought that she was, in her words: "a teenager with an incredible early growth spurt in various places, enough to make any woman jealous", before becoming enlightened to the truth about Carmilla's personage; this doesn't help when added by the fact that she has a high-pitched voice of a late teen. Having an hourglass figure, a voluminous amounts of waist length golden-blonde hair styled in pigtails, piercing magenta eyes, and being incredibly tall, she has a large butt that's only matched her equally large globes on her chests others dub as "breasts"; in fact, such proportions are noticeable in every outfit she dons to the point where it looks like she's about to bust out of her clothing and become naked in mere seconds. However, it should be noted that she has a preference to tight clothing because of her desire to look much more appealing to the opposite sex, thus such a trait is well-grounded. Of all the women on the crew, she's noted to have the biggest bust, outclassing even Killigrew's own — who's rather busty herself. It's believe that her breasts were enhanced through magic, but Carmilla rejects such notions — telling such naysayers that they're completely natural, rather arguable given the typical female don't have tits the size of watermelons. Males don't seem to mind though, considering most of them take their time to grab at them.... or motorboat them in any case. Attire donned by Carmilla is one typical of a pirate, something that she's stolen from a fancy thrift store using her mastery in some time before joining the Black Pearl crew; fitting her preferences, it's rather tight-fitting, exposing the aforementioned parts of her body to gain more attention to herself. Red in coloration and lined in gold, it consists of the standard buccaneer's coat with rough coattails that's over a v-shaped skin-tight vest and held together by a strap with two sapphire ornaments; the shoulder parts are shaped in a twin horn fashion, bearing the guild's insignia in the center. Wearing a pair of brown leather gloves, she also dons a pair of thigh-high shorts that's over her stockings held by a brown belt with hole pairs, worn in a similar fashion to a girdle. Wearing a pair of boats with the same color scheme and having a low-cut heel, she wears a white ascot blouse that's held by a choker with golden-lined red collar and a gold-bordered ruby ornament in the center; she completes the outfit with a pair of frilly black and red hairbands that keep her pigtails in place and her signature pirate captain's hat that's red with black borders and bearing the guild's insignia like her shoulder pads. She reveals that she doesn't wear any form of underwear underneath due to the tightness of the outfit, thus usually goes commando whenever she's drunk and starts stripping in her drunken stupor. Personality Like every criminal or people who are downright insane for the sake of it, Carmilla is one who's heavily marred by her past, having a considerable impact on the personage she exudes on a daily basis. Though she tries to hide these flaws behind most of her shenanigans, they show through her drunken tendencies and times of great mental turmoil (i.e. when faced with something remotely related to her past); in fact, one of the reasons that her assistant was created was to help deal with the various flaws that she possesses, acting as her complete opposite. This way, Marianna embodies everything Carmilla wishes to be if she didn't live on the path of immorality, acting sort of a "good conscious" in most cases. Regardless, Carmilla can do positive acts from time-to-time, leaning on the ideals she once cherished and let Marianna perform in her stead; even then, there are limits, as it extends to those she trusts (i.e. her crew mates). Many people see Carmilla as somewhat of a bimbo; this is due to her somewhat low levels of intelligence outside of anything dealing with the arcane arts, skills in under-handed tactics, types of food and alcohol, vacation spots, immoral and obscene topics (which dubs to have a "degree" in) and anything dealing with the various luxuries that life has to offer. Typically, this is matched by her voluminous amounts of blond hair, over-sized bust, and cutesy appearance; due to this, many people have tried to take advantage of her — leading to the various antics she tends to get into. However, Carmilla is proven to be much more sly than she lets on, tricking those that dare to play her; in such instances, she often reverts to reverse psychology using certain innuendos, or even pointing out flaws in them while disguising it as mere compliments. Killigrew often stated that Carmilla has a "forked tongue", making reference to the way she "communicates" with others; her captain finds this to be an admirable trait, as it allows Carmilla to manipulate whoever she desires, while others who were somewhat aware of her intentions dub it as a trait belonging to a vixen — something the blond woman often calls herself. As aforementioned, this is due to having little trust in others due to being constantly used and betrayed many times in the past. Though usually cheerful and flighty, seen by her signature smile and cheerful laughter — which has been commented to lift dour moods of those around her, she often tries not be too friendly with others, maintaining some degree of distance. This once again points back to her mistrust in others; she once confessed that having intimate relationships with others can be painful as one can't cope when the person leaves them for any reason. Thus, it's good to be "loose"; even with her crew mates, she only sees them as "associates" as best, the captain included. However, in such a case, she cares about them more than others because of the benefits she gets from being with them, such as living the life she wants — free of any constraints and serious obligations. She occasionally worries for their well-being, even though she's the one that gets into the most danger with her stupidity, though does so under a cover of self-indulged and reckless activities. She's known to be responsible at times, sticking to her given duties, but only due to the agreements she's made with Killigrew to continue enjoying her dangerously lavish lifestyle. One of her signature traits is her nearly consistent state of drunkenness and excessive alcohol consumption; she always have a bottle, keg, or barrel on hand —regardless of the brand. No wonder she smells like a bar most of the time. When in this state, most of Carmilla's vulgarity comes to the forefront, something she desperately hides. Most of her actions are rather destructive or just plain silly, leading to her getting into more trouble than anyone else on the crew; this includes drinking out all the alcohol in a given tavern and starting fights with others, coming out the victor every time. Her title of "Drunk Mess of the High Seas" (公海の酒飲み, Kōkai no Sakenomi) is well-founded — everything she does while drunk ends in disaster for someone, especially for those she vehemently despises. It seems her magical power fluctuates violently whenever the woman in inebriated, as she casts spells on large scales that wipe out everything around her unintentionally. Whenever the Black Pearl crew visits an ocean port, it's immediately destroyed in a short amount of time, with a good amount of people ending up dead, maimed, losing property, or worse. This only serves to increase the crew's infamy and make them one of the most wanted targets in all of Ishgar. No one on the crew bothers to stop her, not even her assistant — being her main role, because they all know it's pointless to do so and each of them are assholes in their own way, thus wouldn't care in the least bit. On a positive note, she's known to be the life of parties, as she makes everyone have a good time and lift spirits — leading to all sorts of "interesting things" to happen. In terms of her sexual preference, Carmilla doesn't have any — more of an experimenter, if anything. She's bragged that she's made out and "done the nasty" with all sorts of people, males and females alike. This is due to her philosophy of living, wanting to enjoy every single moment life has to offer before everyone kicks the bucket at some point. Most of her sexual antics tends to happen whenever she's drunk, something people — her captain included, sees as interesting moments for multiple reasons. However, she tends to be conscious and alcohol-free at times whenever she explores such sexual endeavors. She notes that her and Killigrew are "friends with benefits", thus spend much alone time together, everyone knowing what's going on and being completely absent-minded towards it. It's noted that she "offers herself" to the other crew members on various occasions, being rejected in certain instances because of their preferences or merely due to the circumstances. Carmilla calls such offers her way way of showing her "love" for the crew. History Though the details of Carmilla's past are relatively hazy, often not mentioning it for multiple reasons — some of which are rather painful, it's known that she was blessed by the god of the sea through some arcane ritual at the exchange of her parents' lives. It's never explained why such a thing occurred, but it's hinted that it was to avoid a calamity that was about to plague Carmilla's hometown. Thus, though she grew up with immense amounts of beauty and power at her disposal, she was basically an orphan — which lead to a hard and lonely life. When Carmilla tells her backstory to some of her crew mates one of her myriad drunken stupors, she admits that her powers were uncontrollable, doing more harm than good; she was abused physically and mentally by her caretakers and violently harassed by her peers. Some time after the calamity was over and her purpose was fulfilled, she was driven out of the village and wandered around the continent, growing up in a life of crime and nurturing a desire for vengeance against those that would do her injustice and distrust in others. As she began to master her magic more and more, she started to make a name for herself. At the same time, she stole everything around her and constantly destroyed everyone that attempted to stop her; it was through the myriad conflicts that she was able to tame her immense powers bit-by-bit. When she was in her late-teens, she took on multiple jobs in the Black Market — doing jobs that required her to stain herself in bloodshed and depravity, something she didn't mind at the time as it was both her only form of earning income and personal form of solace to deal with all the abuse she's dealt with for the past few years. With the money she's earned, she's started to drink heavily, getting into fights with other females, and party for most of the time — three key habits synonymous with her personage. In one of her drunken stupors, her well-hidden mental scars and raging emotions had reached their breaking point, no thanks to the large amounts of alcohol she consumed in one sitting. She unconsciously caused massive devastation to the surroundings with her magical powers, killing thousands upon thousands of people in a given sitting; she was stopped due to the intervention of the now-Holy Knight and then-Head Warden, Mylene Amphisvena. Their battle raging onward for a full 24 hours, the latter claimed victory through a narrow opportunity that presented itself. Transported and imprisoned in the infamous Mage prison, — Carmilla has spent the next few years as a prison, alone with nothing but her repressed emotions and traumatic past to consistently haunt her. Unknown of how Carmilla found the opportunity to escape, the woman went on a rampage — freeing the other prisoners and killing most of the guards; it was also during this time she obtained her signature weapon. From there, she successfully escaped to a nearby ocean port, where she would have the advantage should she encounter any enemies — Magic Council or otherwise. Apparently, Adam Killigan stated that this is where him and his captain has met Carmilla, to his recollection; Killigrew saw potential in Carmilla's magical prowess and heard of her little "escapade" at Black Vox; coupled with her now developed bod, she asked if Carmilla would join the crew. Albeit hesitant at first, she later agreed after hearing what the crew stood for and the benefits she would get out of it — aligning with her overall purposes. From hereon, Carmilla would be one of the eleven crew members of the infamous Black Pearl. Going on a few adventures, she would constantly fight against authoritative powers and steal from those of greater wealth, all to ensue that their personal desires are fulfilled; Carmilla decided to use her magical prowess to make such accomplishments easier, thus apply her Concealment Magic to hide the ship's presence and "communicate" with the waters to ensure that they have a safe voyage. This made her one of the key members aboard. She discovered many treasures and explored various places, experiencing their culture first-hand. It was in one of these places that she decided to create a companion for herself in order to enjoy them with; using the art of Enchantment on a wooden figure she happened upon, she created her personal aid, close friend, and current partner — Mariana Averman. Together, the two become closely acquainted, with Mariana recognized as the unofficial 12th member due to the blessings of Killigrew. Currently, Carmilla began to change by huge leaps and bounds into the person she is today, now living out the new life presented by the person she now admires the most. Equipment Thousand Sunny Gaon ( , Sauzando Sanī Gaon; lit. "Illuminating Rays of the Warring Era"): Thousand Sunny Gaon is the name of Carmilla's signature weapon, something she's stolen from the Prison during her prison break; initially, it was something seen as a mere tool in aiding in her escape from the so-called "impenetrable and inescapable" mage prison. Upon analyzing its design, being modified from the Magic Council's new Eternano Rifle — thus naturally carries high levels of fire power, and witnessing how well she handled the new weapon, she decided to use the weapon for the rest of her life; it's due to such a weapon that she's earned the title of "Loaded Grim Reaper" (満載死神, Mansai Shinigami), as the combination of the gun's firepower with her accuracy enhanced under the effects of her Enchantment affords her to end the lives of her enemies in a single shot, regardless of their initial levels of power. Despite being a highly-advanced piece of technological weaponry that's been developed by the most influential organization in Ishgar, it has a rather old and dated appearance — most likely caused by Carmilla using Enchantment to make it look such, matching her pirate theme; it takes the form of a long-barreled — being much larger than Carmilla herself and having silver-patterned ornaments that's located on each side of the end barrel. Killigrew once stated that it's nearly impossible to casually wave around a weapon of such weight and height, taking great amounts of skill to simply adjust to its overall stature to properly fire; thus, she was surprised when Carmilla was accomplishing such a thing with great ease. Carmilla stated that her weapon took her some time to get used to, thus found some method of employing it by applying the powers of her other magics to it, turning it into a medium of sorts for the various spells at her disposal. Despite looking like its made out of wood, it's actually forged from a metal that's known for its incredible durability and bluntness; Carmilla makes use of this at times, employing it utilizing the art of — doubling it as a close-range weapon. Matching her somewhat vulgar and vain nature, she casually keeps the weapon between the large space between her breasts that's created through the effects of Enchantment and Concealment Magic — pulling it out in the similar fashion to Requip; this often leads to the confusion, amazement, and at times — the comical shock of on-lookers, as many wonder if her boobs are magical, reiterating the statement in the previous section, something she once again denies but is often questioned regardless, having "evidence" to back their claims. Magics & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Gunslinger Expertise Hand-to-Hand Combatant Magical Prowess Enchantment Marianna Averman Cloaking & Disguise Lamentations of the Temptress Blessings of Neptune Various Spells & Charms Other Skills Quotes *''"Caaaaaaptain~! We're outta booze. Mainly because I drank it all~ Shit's good tho' Can we steal more?"'' — Carmilla to Killigrew after drinking up all the liquor on the ship. *''"I love being on this crew. Mainly because I don't have to do jack-shit and they pay me in booze, treasure, men..... and occasionally women."'' — Carmilla expressing the many benefits of joining the Black Pearl. *''"Mind if we take a nap together? I need to sleep of this dang hangover. I'll make it worth your while if you do~"'' — Carmilla's subtle sexual innuendo to Adam Killigan. *''"Though I like to party like a rockstar, I can also kick ass like any of my shipmates. I'm not just some hot-blond tease ya know."'' — Carmilla's pre-battle quote, emanating her rarely-seen seriousness and love for carnage. *''"I hate authority and shit. They're all just a bunch of stiff-necks and turncoats who care only about the system. If I was in-charge, it would be all about survival of the fittest. Stone Age motherfuckers!"'' — One of Carmilla's drunken rants about the authoritative powers that run the world. Trivia *While she's based on one of the author's favorite servants best waifu from the game Fate/Grand Order, most of personality is based on President Tendou from the series, Nakaimo - My Sister Is Among Them!, and Rick Sanchez from the animated series, Rick and Morty. *The author stated that, going by the way the character is being created, she has the potential to be one of his most powerful due to the versatile nature of the magics in her possession; however, given her personality, this may be nerfed a bit for comical purposes. *The author comments that Carmilla is the "Marty" of the Black Pearl Crew, if ya get the reference. In this case, she holds more importance, despite her antics and drunken tendencies. Category:Alpha's RPable Characters Category:Non-Storyline Category:Guns Mage Category:Marksman Category:Weapon User Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Pirate Category:Water Magic User Category:Enchanter Category:Criminal Category:Dark Mage Category:Mage Category:Former Prisoner Category:Staff User Category:Black Pearl Category:Black Pearl Crew Category:Olphion Completed Gallery